This is a four arm, double-masked, randomized, placebo-controlled study ot compare three different treatment regimens of a 2-hr infusion of ISIS 2302(2mg/kg qd x 1, 3 and 5) in 120 patients with steroid-dependent Crohn's disease. Patients will have moderately active disease (CDAI 200 to 350) despite corticosteroid doses of 10 to 40 mg/day of prednisone (or equivalent), with or without concomitant 5-ASA drugs. Patients will be randomized to receive one of the two different regimens of ISIS 2302 or placebo and will be followed for a total of 6 months.